


Shut Your Whore Mouth

by palecrimsongoddess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Butt Plugs With Tails, Comeplay, Dom Derek, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, First Time, Gags, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Safewords, Sub Stiles, Top Derek Hale, Unnegotiated Kinks, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palecrimsongoddess/pseuds/palecrimsongoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Enough!" He growled eyes flashing red.  "When Stiles loses I want it to be on his own, not due to your teasing."  Ok so Derek was still a dick who liked getting the last laugh? Sue him. It was worth it for how red Stiles looked at not being able to speak.</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Stiles loses a bet and gratuitous porn ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Your Whore Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krysylyn86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysylyn86/gifts), [MissThief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissThief/gifts).



> So... I was browsing through tumblr and found a prompt by Krysylyn86 asking for something more or less along these lines. It might have gotten away from me just a bit. This was beta'd by my lovely roommate MissThief.
> 
> Enjoy.

Stiles never shut up. Ever. It didn't matter who was talking first or what they were saying, Stiles always interrupted. It was probably why he got detention so much. Derek honestly wouldn't be surprised. 

He also made the most expressive faces when he spoke. His upturned nose would scrunch up when he couldn't quite gather his thoughts. His hands, long and elegant, would move as fast his mouth when he got on a roll about something. His mouth; fucking his mouth was something the alpha fantasized about more than he would like to admit.

For all that Derek loved the way Stiles looked when he talked, now was not the time or the place. Yet the teen didn't seem to get the hint the last three times Derek growled at him for his interruption. He was trying to conduct a pack meeting regarding the upcoming meet up between the packs in the tri state area. Going over protocol for dealing with the more traditional packs, so as not to offend. Important stuff.

"Damnit Stiles!" Derek growled, finally at his limit for Stiles interruptions. "Will you shut the hell up so I can continue the meeting?"

The teen scoffed in response. Scoffed! "What crawled up your ass and died sourwolf? I'm not being that loud..." Judging by the murmurs of discontent by the other wolves, sans Scott, everyone disagreed.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes briefly flashing red the alpha thought of a great idea. "Tell you what Stiles. You be quiet for the remainder of the pack meeting and I'll do whatever you want for 24 hours." He could see the teen's eyes widen as he considered this. Could even smell a faint wiff of arousal. The alpha held up his hand before Stiles could respond. "But, if you can't keep quiet, you have to do what I say for 24 hours." Holding out his hand to the teen he let his eyes flash alpha red. "What do you say?"

If Stiles was unable to do anything more than keep his mouth shut, it was back down from a dare. So of course he shook Derek's hand, wincing slightly at the too tight grip before miming zipping his mouth shut. Almost as soon as Stiles sat back down the room erupted into chaos.

"50 bucks says Stilinski doesn't last half an hour!" Everyone giggled at Erica's bold statement. "I mean come on, I've never seen him stay quiet longer than that." The look on Stiles face was priceless. If looks could kill, he would be positively mauling Erica with that one. This was coupled with the fact that he was waiving his arms around like a mad man. 

The alpha couldn't keep the amusement off of his face as Isaac remarked, "half an hour? I say 10 minutes at most."

It was Scott who finally said, "knock it off guys. He can last an hour at least!" Stiles glared at Scott while everyone else laughed. He probably thought he was helping. Finally Derek decided to put an end the teasing.

"Enough!" He growled eyes flashing red. "When Stiles loses I want it to be on his own, not due to your teasing." Ok so Derek was still a dick who liked getting the last laugh? Sue him. It was worth it for how red Stiles looked at not being able to speak.

He continued explaining what was going to be expected of them all, even the humans. Derek could pinpoint exactly when Stiles wanted to ask a question. The teen would open his mouth, only to shut it. Or he would raise a hand as if to comment only to wilt in frustration when he remembered the deal.

Stiles was looking particularly frustrated when Derek began to go over the proper way to greet alpha’s from other packs. “This is very important. You need to be able to come across as respectful not condescending. If you offend the wrong alpha it could lead to a challenge on the territory, or a demand for concession. An alpha could ask for any concession from a favor to your death for the wrong insult.” The entire pack tensed at that, including Stiles who looked like he was going to burst from lack of speech. “That’s right. Saying the wrong thing to the wrong person could get you killed, so be careful. When addressing any alpha, including myself, in public, always address them as Alpha followed by the last name. For instance, I would be addressed as Alpha Hale. Make sense?” Thankfully they all nodded; he wasn’t sure he could handle it if his pack was that dumb.

“So, we should address alphas formally but not betas, correct?” That would be Lydia, asking the question Stiles was dying to if the look on his face was anything to go by. Derek sincerely hoped the teen caved soon; he had so many ways he wanted teach the boy to be quiet, to show respect. It would be no fun if he learned the lesson on his own. Smirking at his thought he nodded at Lydia, “Correct. The only exception would be with elders, but that should go without saying.” He looked pointedly at Erica.

“What? I can be respectful,” The blonde beta said with contempt. She was glaring at the alpha, daring him to contradict her. Before he could say anything, something beautiful happened.

“Yeah right! I’d pay money to see you being respectful.” And just like that Stiles lost the bet, when everyone stared at him, he slapped his mouth as if put the words back. “Shit, shit, shit!” Stiles warily looked at Derek. Did he really expect his 24 hours in the alpha’s custody to begin now? Derek smiled at Stiles in a way that was a baring of teeth more than anything. “Don’t worry Stiles, I’ll collect your debt at a later day.”

Everyone snickered as Stiles groaned at the implications. “Why do I get the feeling that makes my situation infinitely worse?” Now the pack openly laughed.

“Probably because it does make it worse. I don’t know what Derek has in store, but if he has to think about it, it’s probably gonna suck for you!” The human groaned as Isaac patted his back after putting in his two cents.

“I’m sure someone will suck alright.” Erica practically purred. At the alpha’s growl she merely threw her head back and laughed. “What? I’m only being honest… I have to wonder just what Derek’s going to do to you with a full 24 hours?” The female beta got a bit too close to Stiles, running a clawed hand down his chest, “Maybe he’ll share.”

Stiles positively flailed at that, waiving those long slender hands around. When he spoke, he was flushing a pretty pink all the way beneath his tee shirt. Soon Derek would find out just how far south that blush traveled. “Erica! What the hell?! Whatever sourwolf has in mind it is not that, I assure you. I mean Jesus why would you freaking say that?!”

The blonde beta looked at Stiles like he had grown an extra head. They were in a relationship, weren’t they? Sure, the pack all knew that Derek and Stiles hadn’t done much more than kiss, but Stiles wasn’t that dense about what went on in relationships. He couldn’t be that dense. Scott could be that dense. He was a potato. Then when she realized that the teen was being serious she got a wicked grin. “Oh honey, you are in for a treat!” She turned to Derek and asked seriously, “are you sure you won’t share him?” He growled at her ridiculous suggestion. Like Derek would share anything, especially with one of his betas, when he could have it all to himself. Erica rolled her eyes at Derek, like he was the one being ridiculous.

Derek continued the meeting like normal, finishing up with what to and what not to do when greeting the different packs. Now that Stiles had lost the bet, he was actively participating but making sure to be respectful about it. Derek smirked at the teen’s attempt to get back in his good graces by behaving. Oh Derek would make Stiles behave, but the teen wouldn’t get off this easily. He would make Stiles beg and plead for each and every time he got off. Not easy at all. The expression must have given way, at least partially, to what he was thinking as the teen was looking wary again. Good. He should be wary of an alpha’s power. Derek would definitely teach him to respect it.

Derek didn’t call in his favor on Stiles for a whole month. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect and he couldn’t do that with the gathering looming over his head. Plus he wanted to lull the teen into a false sense of security, make him think the alpha had forgotten about it. Only Derek never forgot debts owed to him; he merely saved them for the most opportune time to cash in. Today was that day. 

He waited in the parking lot at Beacon Hills High until school let out. He was leaning against the camaro when the students began pouring out. They looked at him and whispered about who he was, how he looked. The alpha smirked, he knew damn well that he looked good in his leather jacket and jeans. His eyes zeroed in on Stiles the minute he got out of the school. When the teen approached the parking lot, Derek caught his eye. “Get in.” Not a request, never when he knew what was owed to him.

Stiles scowled at him, “Dude! I drove here, I can’t just leave my car! Plus I gave Scott a ride here.”

Derek quirked an eyebrow at him, “Give Scott the keys and let him drive home. If you’ll remember our bet I own your decisions for the next 24 hours, starting now.” He was not going to play this game with the teen.

Stiles looked like he might argue before thinking better of it and throwing the keys to Scott. The teen grumbled the whole way to the car. When they started driving away the alpha threw something in Stiles lap. “Put that on.”

Stiles picked up what turned out to be a blindfold. He stared at it with wide eyes, “Derek I know I said whatever you wanted, but don’t you think that a blindfold is a bit much?” Derek gave the teen a sharp grin, “If the blindfold is too much I don’t know how you’ll deal with everything else I have planned for you. Now, be a good boy and put on the blindfold. As I have said before, for the next 24 hours all of your decisions belong to me. We can talk safe words at the house, but for now just do as I say.”

“Sa-safe words?” The teen looked both petrified and aroused by the idea and reluctantly put on the blind fold. Once it was secured into place, Derek waved his hand around front to be sure that Stiles couldn’t see. “Good boy. Remember the more you behave, the less I have to punish you. Do you understand me, Stiles?”

The teen nodded, but remained silent. That just wouldn’t do, “I asked you a question Stiles, don’t make me repeat myself.” Letting out a shaky breath he finally responded, “Yes.” Derek could have accepted that answer, but he wanted to set a precedent for the rest of the evening. “Yes what, Stiles? I know that you were taught better manners than that…” The alpha practically purred.

“Ye-yes sir.” Stiles shakily replied. In spite of his seeming wariness he could smell arousal wafting from the teen.

“Good boy.” The alpha was quite pleased that Stiles seemed to be catching on so well. He would make sure that this was enjoyable for the teen. By the end of the night, Stiles would be begging him for mercy while simultaneously asking to be fucked. He had quite a bit planned but no need to spoil it just yet. 

For the remainder of the ride to his loft, Derek said nothing and encouraged Stiles against speaking. He could hear the way the younger man’s heart fluctuated between beating rapidly and calming down with each sound the alpha made. To toy with him a bit he would purposefully clear his throat as if he were about to speak but said nothing. The alpha would fiddle with the radio, turning the volume up and back down, tap on the dashboard, and lightly touch the younger man’s thigh. With each change in sound, and feather light touch he heard how Stiles breath would hitch, how his heart beat would quicken. He knew what he was doing, taking advantage of the human’s heightened senses, but that was the plan. He wanted to draw this out for as long as possible, and he wanted Stiles to know.

When the camaro pulled into the parking lot for the building of the loft Derek instructed the teen to stay in the car. “I’ll come around and help you get out and into the loft. Do you understand?” Stiles nodded, “Yes sir. I understand.” Derek ran his hand over the top of Stiles head, petting his hair. “Such a good boy, Stiles. Listening so good for me.” He caressed the younger man’s cheek with the back of his hand as Stiles preened under the praise. He stepped around to the other side and guided Stiles to the loft. When he reached the door, Derek guided Stiles inside and instructed him to stand still.

“Stiles, I want you to understand something. The terms of our bet simply stated you do whatever I say for the next 24 hours, but I want you to feel safe. If you need me to stop, I want you to say red. If you need me to explain something, or talk you through it, I want you to say yellow. If everything is going fine, say green. Do you understand?”

The younger man nodded in agreement. “Yes sir, I understand… Oh, uh green… sir.” The alpha grinned at Stiles willingness to play along. He approached the younger man and cupped his cheek. “Such a good boy,” Derek kissed the teen’s temple before stepping back. Straightening his back he stepped away from Stiles.

“Take your shirt off Stiles. Slowly.” The alpha watched as Stiles fumbled with the buttons on his plaid outer shirt, slowly undoing them. Once his shirt was fully unbuttoned, he slid the shirt down his shoulders; letting gravity take it naturally to the ground. Stiles stood there for a moment so Derek asked, “How are you doing?” Stiles jerked before answering, “green sir.” Derek smirked at Stiles even though the teen couldn’t see it. “Well in that case, take off your undershirt, but leave the blindfold in place while doing so.”

Stiles crossed his arms at the bottom of his shirt, lifting it slowly over his head. When he got it near his head, he bent over and pulled it completely off. Stiles stood shirtless in the middle of the room. Derek walked in a circle around the teen, lightly trailing his fingers along Stiles’ chest and back; tracing the moles that dotted pale skin like constellations. Standing behind the younger man, Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and nuzzled his neck. “Still green?” Stiles shivered at the question. “Oh yeah…. definitely green,” Derek trailed his hands south and began undoing Stiles’ pants. 

When he successfully unbuttoned the younger man's pants he slipped his fingers beneath the waistband. As Derek trailed his fingers Stiles' boxers and jeans he could feel the teen shiver, even as he groaned at the sensation. Smirking, the alpha leaned in and nibbled Stiles ear; loving the way the teen gasped and groaned under his touch. Without warning the alpha yanked Stiles pants and underwear down to his ankles. Stiles breath hitched beautifully. He caressed Stiles calves up to his thighs reverently. 

"Perfect. So beautiful and all mine. Say it, Stiles. I wanna hear you say you're mine."

Stiles lips parted, a pretty pink tongue darting out to moisten them before speaking. "I'm yours, sir. All yours, only yours." The teen was flushing beautifully in embarrassment and yet arousal was pouring off of him. Oh and Stiles was rock hard. Derek grinned wickedly, he could definitely help his pretty Stiles with that. He ghosted his hand down Stiles front, barely brushing his knuckles over the younger man’s cock. He heard Stiles breath hitch as the teen’s hips twitched before he could control it.

“Did you want me to do something, Stiles?” The alpha asked huskily while grinning wickedly. If Stiles hadn’t been blindfolded he might have been wary as he was sure his smile was more a baring of teeth than anything.

“Ye-yes. Uh.. I mean yes sir.” The teen was practically vibrating with nervous energy as he answered the alpha. Derek was happy Stiles was playing along so nicely, but it wasn’t good enough. He wanted to hear the teen beg. “What do you want me to do, Stiles?” He was enjoying dragging this out. The teen made a frustrated sounding noise.

“I want you to touch me, sir.” The wolf cupped Stiles cheeks, and ran his hands down the boy’s neck and chest. When he reached the edge of Stiles’ groin he purposefully kept from touching it, and ran his hands along the backs of Stiles’ thighs. He heard the teen groan in frustration as he continued to stick to safe spots. “What’s the matter, Stiles? You said you wanted me to touch you. Well I’m touching you.” The ‘technically’, while not explicitly stated, was heavily implied.

Stiles frowned, “You know what I meant, quit messing around.” A loud smack resounded in the loft as Derek brought his hand down on Stiles’ ass. The teen yelped even as the alpha was rubbing the soreness away. “How can I possibly know what you meant when you never explained yourself? I’m not a mind reader.” He nipped at Stiles neck, a warning not to talk back again as much as the slap to his rear was. 

“I want you to touch my dick.” Derek remained silent for a moment too long, and Stiles blushed quite prettily as he squirmed in embarrassment. Just when Stiles looked like he was about to start babbling, as he would do when nervous, Derek gently grabbed the teen’s dick. The alpha pressed his front against Stiles’ back while holding the teen’s erection too loosely. With his mouth against the younger man’s ear he asked, “Like this?”

The teen huffed angrily, “No sir. You know what I mean.” Ooh Stiles was getting frustrated. The alpha could tell because the teen was talking through his teeth. He was finally getting a reaction out of the teen other than nervousness. “Why, whatever do you mean, Stiles?” He practically purred. What? No one ever said Derek wasn’t a huge prick. He finally had his little boy toy right where he wanted him, and he wasn’t going to waste it by rushing. No, Derek was going to take his sweet, sweet time.

“Damnit Derek! I want you actually touch my freaking cock, stroke it. Hell, put your mouth on. The point is, I would like to actually get off.” Now, this was what he wanted. Derek could feel his own cock throbbing in response to the words coming out of his pretty submissive’s mouth. He couldn’t tolerate such a blatant disregard of who was actually in charge, however. Gripping the younger man’s cock just hair shy of painful he leaned in close, pressing his own clothed erection into the crack of Stiles’ ass. “Now we’re getting somewhere, pet. But I think you forgot the magic word.” He was going to enjoy breaking Stiles in. Making him beg like a good little submissive. He would have Stiles begging for things the teen didn’t even know he wanted by the time the 24 hours were up.

“Please!” Stiles whined, “Please, sir. Please stroke and suck my cock. I’ll do anything.” Derek grinned to himself, before playfully nipping on Stiles’ ear lobe. “You’ll already do anything I want pet, and I want quite a lot. But I’ll do this for you, since you asked so nicely.” He stepped away from Stiles and shushed the teen when he began to whine before scooping him up in a fireman’s carry without warning. When he reached the bedroom the alpha put Stiles on his feet and rummaged around the room, no reason not to take advantage of the blindfold. Plus Derek really was retrieving something vital to their next step. 

Approaching the teen, Derek let the leather cuffs hang limply in his hand for a second before speaking. “I’m going to cuff your hands behind your back. I’m doing this to ensure that you stay still while I suck you off.” He paused noticing Stiles dick twitch at the statement. Smirking he continued, “If you’re a good boy and stay still I might be inclined to reward you with my mouth in a much more… intimate area. For this you will be allowed make as much noise as you want, in fact the louder the better. I know you like to use your mouth, and now I’m giving you permission to do so. How does that sound pet? Still green?” He hoped to fucking god that the answer to that was yes.

Stiles didn’t disappoint. The teen nodded his head furiously and said, “Hell yeah! Definitely still green. Like super green.” Derek stepped behind the teen and cuffed his hands behind his back. Kissing the back of Stiles neck the alpha replied, “such a good boy. I knew you would handle this well, but you’re doing even better than I expected.” That Stiles puffed up at the praise thrilled Derek. He loved that Stiles was so responsive to him, and only to him.

The alpha stepped in front of Stiles and kissed his neck and chest, while running his hands down the boy’s sides. He kissed his way down the boy’s front until he was eye level with Stiles cock. Licking his lips, Derek appraised his boy’s cock. It wasn’t as long as his own, but easily as thick, and just like the rest of him was not exempt from moles. He had a beauty mark right on the underside, near the head. Derek touched his tongue to the mole, and hearing Stiles groan, ran it the length of his pretty cock before taking it in his mouth. The alpha wanted to hear Stiles make noises and his pretty boy did not disappoint. Stiles responded beautifully to every little thing that Derek did to his cock, moaning and babbling loudly. The alpha had to steady his boy a few times at first, Stiles balance being shit without his arms to steady him; but he learned quick enough. “Der-Sir, I’m gonna-” before Stiles could finish, he was cumming down the alpha’s throat. Derek swallowed every last drop, loving the taste of Stiles in his mouth. When the boy was finished cumming Derek continued to suck Stiles overly sensitive dick before letting it fall out of his mouth.

He nuzzled his boy’s belly, kissing it, before standing. He stepped back and admired his handy work. Stiles was flushed from his face down to his groin, he was teetering on his feet; struggling to keep balanced enough to stay upright. “Such a pretty boy, Stiles. My pretty pet, so responsive. You did beautifully. I’m so proud of you, submitting so nicely for your alpha.” His boy flushed at the complement. Derek walked back up to Stiles and steadied him. “I can see you’re having a hard time balancing. Because you responded so nicely to me, I’ll reward you.” He walked Stiles over to the bed and bent him over it. Derek ran his hands along the curve of Stiles back, to the globes of his ass. He caressed his boy’s ass reverently before spreading the cheeks to have a look.

“Yellow, Der. I’m sorry, I know I’m new to this… I just- I” Derek kissed Stiles tailbone. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Stiles. We’re using safe words for a reason. I don’t want you to ever feel too overwhelmed, or like you can’t safe word out of a scene. Now, is this going too far? Or do you just need me to talk you through it?” As much as the alpha would love to just take what he wanted, this was his boy’s first time. He wanted it to be as enjoyable as it would be memorable for Stiles. That wouldn’t happen if he felt out of control of the situation. That was the beauty of dominance and submission, while the power seemed to rest with the dom, more often than not it was the sub who held the real power. As it should be, the alpha mused.

“I- I think I just need you to talk me through it. If it’s too much, I’ll let you know… is- is that ok?” Stiles finished very meekly. Derek continued to pet his boy’s ass as he responded.

“That is more than ok, Stiles. I’ll tell you everything I’m planning. Let me get everything out first and then you can tell me which parts, if any, that you have a problem with. Sound good?”

Stiles nodded, looking very much relieved that Derek was taking his concerns seriously. “That sounds fantastic. Thank you for not laughing.” Derek would never laugh at Stiles for safe-wording. To say it was rude would be a massive understatement.

“I wouldn’t laugh at you for raising valid concerns, no matter how small, pet. Now here’s what I have planned. First I’m gonna spread your cheeks wide open so I can see your pretty little hole. When I’ve looked my fill, I’m going to lick you. I’m going stretch you wide with my tongue as well as my fingers to get you nice and loose before you take my cock. When I feel like you’re nice and open, and not a moment sooner, I’m going to put my cock in that tight little ass of yours. Then I’m going to fuck you. Fast, slow, any way you want it. Every way you want it. After I’ve had my fill, I’m gonna fill you full of my cum and plug you up so none of it drips out. I want you to smell like me for days after this. But before I do any of that, I’m going to cuff your biceps; not enough to be painful, but enough to keep them still. I’m also going to cuff a spreader bar around your ankles, make sure you keep your legs spread wide. Do you have any comments, questions my pet?” The alpha ground his palm against his own erection. Just thinking about this stuff was enough to get him going. He would stop if Stiles wanted him to… he just really hoped Stiles didn’t want to stop.

“I uh. No, I’m good. That uh, it sounds good. I’m green… totally green.” He could tell that his boy was nervous but the arousal wafting from him was stronger. “Alright, now unlike last time where you could make all of the noise you wanted; this time you must remain silent. Making any noise will garner a punishment.” Stiles grumbled but confirmed he was green. He still made sure to remind Stiles he could stop or pause play if he felt uncomfortable at any time. Once he was satisfied that Stiles understood what he was saying, he set about properly restraining the younger man.

First he put the leather bicep cuffs in place, making sure to tighten them to be slightly uncomfortable but not painful. When he was satisfied he set about putting the spreader in place. It was an adjustable model so he made sure to spread his submissive’s legs wide. He put it on the widest setting he could, while reasonable keeping Stiles in his current position. Pressing a hand to the middle of Stiles back he pushed his boy as far down as he could go. 

He put his hands on the teen’s torso, and trailed his hands down the sides pausing when he reached Stiles’ ass. He cupped one hand and lightly swatted him on the rear. He could see how Stiles muscles strained at the effort of keeping silent. Although he loved to see Stiles behaving so beautifully, a part of him hoped he would get a reason to use his punishment. He rubbed the offended cheek in apology before once more spreading his boy’s ass wide to inspect him.

His boy was blushing under the scrutiny, his hole flexing slightly as he struggled not to talk while being so exposed. The wolf nuzzled Stiles tailbone before licking his boy’s hole. Stiles jumped slightly but didn’t make a sound. Smirking, Derek leaned in and licked Stiles again, swirling his tongue around it before gently pushing it in. He could feel Stiles tense beneath him, he knew it must be hard for him to keep quiet during something like this. Derek was relentless and continued rimming the teen, delighting in the way that Stiles muscles tensed as he tried to remain silent like a good pet.

When Stiles hole was good and wet, slick with the wolf’s saliva and slightly puffy from alternating between sucking, licking, and biting, he slipped one finger in. “Relax, pet. If you’re too tense it will hurt. Trust me, my pet and relax.” Derek ran his left hand up and down Stiles side trying to calm him down even as he continued to pump one finger in and out of the boy. When he felt his pet relax enough he slipped in a second finger. He lightly bit Stiles’ ass cheek and watched as the boy shuddered. He kissed and licked the bite mark in apology, but only once he was positive it would leave a mark.

The alpha pulled back enough to watch as his fingers pumped in and out of Stiles tight hole. Reaching into the night stand, Derek pulled out some lube and drizzled it on his boy’s hole, and all over his own fingers before scissoring them to stretch Stiles. The wolf added a third finger, going even deeper and stretching the teen even wider. Crooking his finger he felt the teen tense and heard him grunt while breathing in sharply. Ah, that would be the boy’s sweet spot. The alpha grinned wickedly before hitting it again and again. Each time the teen’s resolve seemed to weaken, his grunts got louder. “Careful, little pet. Don’t want to get too loud or else I’ll have to punish you.”

Stiles tried to calm himself down, but Derek could see it was a struggle when the boy’s default setting was babbling. He loved how Stiles was struggling to comply with his wishes. He trailed kisses down his boy’s tailbone to his cheek. “Such a good boy. You’re doing so well, Stiles.” After a few more minutes of thoroughly teasing the younger man open, Derek pulled his fingers out and chuckled as Stiles tried to follow them. He made a point to slowly unzip his pants before loudly popping the cap on the lube bottle open. 

Derek paused, giving Stiles a chance to say something if he wanted to pause or stop things. When his boy said nothing, Derek poured a generous amount of lube in his hand and thoroughly coated his dick. He then caressed Stiles cheeks, leaving a smear of lube on them and enjoying the way his boy shivered at the contact. Then he spread Stiles wide and pushed the blunt tip of his cock to the teen’s entrance, pausing to give Stiles one last chance. When his boy did nothing but encourage him, even wiggling his beautiful ass with slight impatience, he pushed in. The alpha groaned as he felt Stiles tight heat engulf him. 

When he was balls deep in his pretty submissive he leaned his head between Stiles shoulder blades. “So tight, my beautiful boy. I knew you’d be perfect.” He stood back up and caressed his boy’s torso, before gripping Stiles hips. He pulled almost all the way out, and slammed back in snapping his hips against the boy’s ass. The motion startled a yelp out of the teen. Smirking the alpha pulled back and did it again, rolling his hips and garnering a loud moan from his pretty submissive. “I thought I told you the goal was to be quiet my pretty boy.”

“I’ve already screwed that up. Already earned my- ah! punishment. Wh-what’s the point of… trying to stay quiet. You, love my noises.” Such a mouthy little sub, well he would have to teach him a lesson. He lifted one hand off the teen’s hip and brought it down on Stiles ass with a loud smack causing the younger man to yelp.

“As much as I love your noises, and fully expect to hear them whenever I ask. I did not ask to hear them. I specifically named the terms of this game and those terms were you need to be quiet or I would punish you. Talking back merely garners a more severe punishment, pet. Is that what you want?” He punctuated the end of his sentence by smacking the teen’s other cheek loudly. “It’s ok. I’ll have so much fun breaking you in.”

“Well, in for a penny in for a pound I suppose.” His boy paused smirking, “I always did have trouble knowing when to keep my mouth shut. Don’t know why that would be any different now.” One thing Derek loved about Stiles was his mouth, whether talking or not. For his punishment he would make sure that he put Stiles beautiful, sassy cupid’s bow mouth to good use.

The alpha dug his fingers into Stiles hips in a punishing grip and leaned over, biting down on his boy’s neck with blunt human teeth. He set a grueling pace, just a hair too slow to be truly satisfying for his boy. Stiles whined, trying to push back against the alpha, but unable to because of the cuffs and spreader. It kept him off balance just enough to make moving the way he wanted difficult. “Since you seem so determined to use that pretty mouth of yours. Tell me, my pretty little slut, what do you want? Clearly you seem dissatisfied… So tell me what you want.” Oh, Derek could pretty much guess what Stiles wanted, but what was the fun of having a pretty little submissive bound and at his disposal, if he wasn’t going to take advantage of it?

“Damnit Derek! As I’m sure you could already guess, oh wise alpha, I would like for you to go faster. Harder. You always talk about being the big bad alpha, well prove it! Pound me into the damn mattress. If I can’t walk straight afterwards, then you did a good job.”

The alpha’s eyes flashed red at Stiles words. Now he was getting somewhere. He paused his movements, remaining perfectly still and smacked Stiles’ ass hard enough to leave an angry red mark. Hearing the teen yelp at the unexpected swat he said, “That’s for sassing me. Honestly Stiles, if you wanted me to really fuck you,” He punctuated it with a snap of his hips, hitting the younger man’s prostate dead on before wrapping a clawed hand loosely around the boys throat. In a voice that was more wolf than man, fangs lengthened and all he continued, “all you ever had to do was ask.  
He was keeping his clawed hand in place, not pressing into the boy’s skin enough to mark, just enough to remind him they were there. That he could tear the teen’s throat out with a flick of the wrist and there was nothing Stiles could do about that. He was forced to trust the alpha, and Derek loved it. There was no talking for a while as Derek set a brutal pace. With every thrust his hips snapped hard against Stiles ass. Leaning back from his position, not slowing down even a little, Derek trailed clawed hands down Stiles back and sides. He gripped the boy’s hips hard, leaving just the tiniest pinpricks of blood welling up, and continued his ruthless pace; purposefully not hitting the boy’s prostate, and just enjoying the sounds Stiles was making as he was fucked.

The teen’s ass was a beautiful angry red where the alpha’s hips were snapping against it in juxtaposition with the creamy color of the rest of his rear. Stiles was perspiring, and flushed quite prettily from exertion. Derek could and would easily last even if he came now. Werewolf refractory periods were somewhat legendary among the humans fucked by them. Taking pity on the boy, Derek angled his next thrust to his the boy’s prostate. Stiles wailed beautifully in surprise, and the alpha grinned. Keeping up with his brutal pace he continued to hit his boy’s prostate dead on. He could feel Stiles getting close; it was in the way his muscles tensed, the way his breath hitched, and his heart rate skyrocketed. Next time they played he wouldn’t let Stiles cum so easily, but this time he would allow it. It was the boy’s first after all. Leaning over the boy’s shoulder the alpha whispered, “Cum for me, Stiles.” After he spoke he bit down on the back of the boys neck, with blunt human teeth, hard enough to bruise. The boy cried out beautifully as he came clenching around the alpha’s dick in a wonderful sensation that caused him to cum as well.

Derek was thoroughly satisfied with his boy, after all he hadn’t personally cum that hard in a long time. Making sure no cum dripped out, Derek plugged Stiles up. It was a personal favorite of his, as it gave his cute little submissive a fluffy fox tail coming right out of his perfect well used ass. “Now, I do believe a punishment is in order seeing as you broke the terms of play. The first part of your punishment it five lashes on your perfect ass with this…” The alpha let the riding crop, with a heart shaped tip caress Stiles from the nape of his neck, down his spine to the curve of his perky little ass. He let it sit there for a moment saying, “and you’re going to count for me. If you forget your place, or pause too long… we’ll have to start from one.” Grinning the alpha raised the crop from Stiles ass and waved it in the air, the crop making a whooshing noise. “Now let’s begin, shall we?”

Stiles audibly gulped but didn’t try to safeword out, even though he was clearly nervous. “O-one.” Derek brought the crop down hard, loving how beautiful Stiles’ cries were. His boy sniffled a tad, but there were no tears in his voice as he said, “two.” Derek waved the crop in the air for a second, teasing the boy’s heightened senses before bringing it down on the opposite cheek. His boy, never one to disappoint, responded beautifully; his cries echoing through the loft. His voice wavered a bit as he counted, “Th-three.” The alpha brought the crop down right on the crack just below his tailbone. There were definitely some tears as Stiles yelled out, “four!” The fourth smack was done directly below the first, on the bottom of his boy’s right ass cheek. Stiles was definitely crying as he said, “five..” And so the fifth smack went below the second one, on the lower left ass cheek.

“You did so good, my pretty boy,” Derek cooed at Stiles while rubbing his boy’s throbbing ass cheeks. He kissed each bruise reverently while slightly sucking the pain. He didn’t want Stiles to be hurting, just uncomfortable now that part one of his punishment was over. “Normally, I would say that was good enough, but you just had to sass me. Now I have to teach you the value of keeping your mouth shut… by effectively shutting it for you.” Derek walked away from where Stiles was for a minute. When he returned, it was with an open mouth gag in hand. However, this gag had an extra treat; attached nipple clamps. He placed a kneeling pillow in the center of the floor before grabbing Stiles by the bicep cuff strap and hauling him upright. He walked the teen over to the pillow, hobbled more like due to the spreader, and instructed him to kneel. When Stiles was kneeling, legs still held far apart due to the spreader between his ankles; arms still bound behind his back, Derek connected the cuffs and the bar with a chain that hooked in between the two. It wasn’t enough to unnaturally bend the teen, just make it slightly uncomfortable for him if he tried to sit up straight. Well straighter, it wasn’t possible for him to keep from arching at least a little.

“Now, I have to be sure you are absolutely ok with this next part before we start. The reason for this is, I plan to put a gag on you. You will not be able to safeword out of this punishment because of it. This gag will allow me to fuck your mouth, without you being able to close it. The purpose of this punishment is to teach you to keep your mouth closed, or do something useful with it open. After I’m done fucking your mouth, I’m going to cum down your throat and you’re going to swallow every drop. If you miss a few, I won’t punish you further this time, but next time I will show no mercy. Now, how are you feeling about this?”

Stiles swallowed nervously as the alpha finished speaking. “I’m not gonna lie Derek, it makes me a little nervous that I won’t be able to safeword out, BUT, I trust you. I know you won’t take advantage of it, so I’m still green.” The wolf could tell by Stiles heartbeat that although the teen was nervous, he wasn’t lying. He felt his chest puff with pride that this beautiful submissive chose to put the utmost trust in him. He would not let Stiles down. 

“That’s good to hear. I’m going to attach the gag now, ok?” Stiles nodded muttering a ‘still green’ before waiting patiently for Derek to get on with it. He crouched down and placed the ring in Stiles mouth, before securing the strap around his head. Then the fun part came, he attached the nipple clamps to his boy’s perky little nipples. He could hear the boy make a surprised noise, but he was unable to speak. It was absolutely beautiful.

Derek stepped back and finally stripped fully out of his own clothes. Standing there in his naked glory, he was almost sad that his boy was still blindfolded. Not sad enough to take it off, but close. He admired his handiwork for a moment. Stiles looked gorgeous with his arms bound behind his back, legs spread wide, while on his knees. It matched beautifully with the blindfold, and gag attached to nipple clamps. If Stiles leaned too far forward it pulled on his shoulders uncomfortably; if he leaned too far back it pulled at his nipples. Now his boy was precariously balanced and making beautiful impatient grunts. Saliva was dribbling down his boy’s chin from the corner of his mouth. He never looked more stunning.

Derek stalked over to the boy and cupped his chin, wiping away the slight drool. “I wish you could see yourself, Stiles. You look so gorgeous on your knees waiting to be used. My perfect slutty little dicksleeve.” He grinned at Stiles offended grunt at his new nickname. Ah, it was so nice that he couldn’t talk back for once, he’d have to use this toy again. “What? That’s what you are isn’t it?” He stroked the top of his boy’s head, yanking on his hair just a tad; creating just enough tension to pull slightly on those cute perky nipples. “My cute slutty little dicksleeve, and now that I have you right where I want you? I’m going to enjoy using you.”

Seeing Stiles in this position had fattened Derek’s cock up in no time. He gripped Stiles cheeks with both hands and caressed lovingly before holding his boy’s face in place. Slowly he edged his cock in the boy’s mouth, trying to give Stiles time to adjust to the feeling of it, until his cock hit the back of the boy’s throat. Stiles gagged a little but was otherwise taking it quite nicely. Derek was right, Stiles cupid’s bow mouth looked gorgeous wrapped around his cock. Even more so that it was being held open forcibly. 

“Your mouth, Stiles! It only comes in second to that beautiful, tight ass of yours. God! You don’t know how much I’ve been dying to use your mouth. Your jaw will ache so much you won’t even be able to think about talking when I’m done.” After that, there was no talking as Derek slid his dick in and out of Stiles gorgeous mouth. Even though Stiles seemed a bit flustered at first he quickly caught on, and began swirling his tongue around Derek’s cock. The alpha groaned, eyes flashing red, and stroked Stiles cheek with a claw tipped finger. “My pretty boy. Such a good little slut for your alpha.” His thrusts became more erratic as he felt himself getting closer. “Always knew you’d be perfect for me. Never wanna let you go, no one else will use you but me. Do you understand me?” He growled the last part out, and was satisfied when his boy whimpered around his dick. Finally he felt himself tensing up, signalling his release. “Prepare yourself, my little cumslut. I’m about to feed you, your daily protein.” He roared as he came down Stiles throat. His submissive tried valiantly to swallow all of his seed, but in the end it was too much. Stiles coughed up some of his cum, causing it to drip down his chin, and onto his chest. 

The alpha rumbled in pleasure at the sight before him. His boy was bound and gagged, covered in his cum, well fucked and satisfied. Most importantly he smelled like Derek, and for the first time since they started seeing each other, his wolf was totally satisfied. It only pleased the alpha that much more that Stiles was so receptive to the toys he introduced, and he couldn’t wait to teach the boy the joys of them all. Maybe once his boy was more comfortable, he’d let Stiles dom him. Derek smirked, he couldn’t wait until they were at that point.

After a few minutes of admiring his handiwork, Derek undid Stiles bindings. First he removed the gag, rubbing his boy’s jaw lovingly. Then he removed the spreaders, rubbing the teen’s ankles where they were cuffed. After he removed the bicep and wrist cuffs and the blindfold. Finally he took the cute little butt plug out last. He picked his boy up cooing in his ear the whole way to the bathroom about how well Stiles did for his first time.

He placed Stiles in the tub after drawing the water and washed his body reverently. He gently wiped his cum from the teen’s face and chest, noting how Stiles winced slightly every time he passed over a fresh mark. His inner wolf was practically purring with pride at how marked and exhausted his pretty boy was. “I’m so proud of you, Stiles. You did so well for your first time.” Stiles grinned as Derek pressed a kiss to the boy’s temple and finished washing him.

Later Derek was curled around Stiles in his bed, both of them satisfied and ready for bed, when the teen turned to face him. The alpha cocked an eyebrow at Stiles in question as the boy fidgeted. He waited patiently for his boy to speak. “So… that was pretty awesome, Derek. But I was wondering…” 

He reached out and stroked the boy’s cheek. “Yes, Stiles?” Stiles let the breath he was holding out in a huge exhale before looking up at the alpha through long lashes. “I was just wondering… will I ever get to be the one calling the shots?” Derek leaned forward and kissed Stiles gently on the lips. “Of course you will, Stiles. When you’re ready.” Stiles seemed satisfied with that and curled into the alpha’s arms. Lying there, Derek smiled; whatever happened he had this. His perfect little submissive. He had his Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: The use of the phrase 'Slutty little dicksleeve' was done for my beta, as it is her favorite descriptor for my Stiles when we RP. 
> 
> In case you were curious about the toys Derek used on Stiles... 
> 
> Pretty sure this goes without saying BUT all below links are NSFW
> 
> http://www.extremerestraints.com/armbinders_14/strict-leather-bicep-arm-binders_458.html
> 
> http://www.extremerestraints.com/spreader-bars_228/adjustable-spreader-bar-with-cuffs_76.html
> 
> http://www.extremerestraints.com/nipple-clamps_377/fetish-fantasy-o-ring-with-nipple-clamps_4429.html
> 
> http://www.extremerestraints.com/crops_69/the-heart-tip-crop_4983.html
> 
> http://www.extremerestraints.com/bizarre-butt-plugs_7/fox-tail-butt-plug_8212.html
> 
> As always, it's been a pleasure and thanks for reading.


End file.
